


Once You

by SiciKoiz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haruno Sakura Deserves Better, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Post-Canon, Redemption, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slow Burn, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiciKoiz/pseuds/SiciKoiz
Summary: Sasuke found himself reminiscing his time in Konoha, and contemplating life in deep retrospect. Despite feeling troubled, and perhaps tormented by his own well-being, he sets out on another journey; That is, until a certain pink haired Kunoichi echoes out his name. Does he truly deserve this second chance? Will he once more face the same predicaments? Or will this encounter end in a manner he could not fathom himself?





	Once You

The howling breeze has a way of moving Sasuke’s raven hair, of tousling it into buoyant straight bangs. It carries with it the fragrance of Earth, soothing after the washing of the rain and a sweet and finally steady sense of joy. And as it dances with the canopies of leaf and flame, it alights both the eyes and the soul, yet more as the feeling of a sort of distant, reminiscent lullaby, a comforting delight; One that, while clandestinely dormant, found its way soaring through the likes of camaraderie. No, perhaps more than camaraderie. Family. That was what he once lived for, and what he, after a steady job in denying its notions, once more lived for. 

The once rogue ninja stood tall, posture firm, and his jaded pristine sets of onyx eyes stared at the sea foam, mingling with the incensed oceans on the calm shore, ruefully in thought. A black cape was wrapped around his neck, its darkness in stark contrast with his pale geisha-like skin, now almost translucent in the setting sun; thin and without barely any discernible pigments. And those were the plays of nature that day. And no matter the juxtapositions, contrasting methods of tension and release, and fragments of the differing factors that make it up, Sasuke was, but a peaceful human being who deep down desired a second chance in life. 

"The idiot didn’t even have time to see me go huh; I should’ve figured as much"

In retrospect, his first pilgrimage of redemption discarded his boisterous overblown look of the ninja world. There were good people. A lot of them too; And despite his conservatism, and retelling of his own criminalities, they acknowledged him, even emphasising a lesson in tolerance. The raven haired man wouldn’t have found that anywhere in Konoha; All he conceded was a brother in a certain rambunctious and loud, blond haired Naruto, and perhaps his Team 7 family; Sasuke would have, no doubt, a strenuous ordeal in reconnecting, and forging his bonds with the likes of Kiba, Shino, Lee, and the rest. 

But really, what good would there be in forcing unwanted, redundant goodwill upon others when they’ll eventually deny it? He attempted the deed in his return, but despite their willingness to connect as well- it just didn’t work for the majority. He ended up spending his impressionable month with Team 7, and a bit of Hinata and Shikamaru on the side. Bonding was just, not his thing. 

That’s Naruto’s job, and Sasuke definitely understood the constraints of him performing so. He was once more, the introverted ostracised Uchiha boy. 

"Naruto’s right; though it’s not what he means, I think I’m the idiot myself-"

And now, here he leaves Konoha once more. To find redemption, once more. Alone, once more. 

“Sasuke-kun!” A voice trailed off, amidst the soft choir of nature; the birds in choir, the buzz of insects, and the arthritic creak of heavy evergreen boughs troubled by their own weight. Turning his head around, Sasuke’s eye darted the perimeters, towards a meadow of palm trees and fragrant clovers; And bewitchingly, those trees do part ever so slightly and slowly, until the voice solidifies into a mountain waterfall of conciliatory tones. “Sasuke- wait!”

A sliver of sun-ray spilled into the beach, not enough to ignite the embers and dark hues of his black-clad clothing, but enough to navigate where the impenetrable voice had originated. A pink-blossomed haired girl appeared, like petals bursting out to leave its tips in the tight buds. Her hair, swayed, as delicate as the thinnest tissues and as vibrant as divine fluttering flowers. She ran, the wind cresting her light-caped clothing in halos of golden plumes, and surprisingly, an infallible smile sifting its way to perfectly pinpointed cusps of her youthful and blooming face. A surprise, but Sasuke himself, found it welcoming, as she made her way standing at least five feet apart from him.

“You…Sakura? I-I didn’t- how did you find me? Who told you even?”

“You should know the answer to that-“ She huffed, cheeks brightening in both exasperation and embarrassment. 

“Of course. Naruto.” So that’s why he wasn’t here. That still however, didn’t answer her reason for suddenly dwelling around him. “Nice bag.” He stated, in an attempt to casually prompt a conversation like normal people should; Though, his eyebrows creased in realising how inconsequential and, dumb, it sounded.

“T-thank you! I uh, wanted-“ She paused, head peering down her naked pristine toes, smile slowly faltering.

“Wanted?”

“Wanted to give you this” She had pulled out of her convertible bag, a packed meal, and a picture; It’s pale oval, of colour rose flazen, in a battered, pretty gold frame, and it didn’t unconquerably pervade any surroundings in the ‘bag’ they discussed. It was their first ever Team 7 picture, with the note plastered on top ‘Good Luck on your Journey!’

Momentarily, as if the magnetic forces of the Earth had halted its doings, the air between them grew tense, and resoundingly silent. 

“….Thank you. I appreciate it, really” Sasuke, cracked open a smile, ever so enticingly. He appreciated the gifts sure, and so, her candour, but something felt abruptly missing. 

“Coming all the way here for this, don’t you have things to do?”

Sakura pouted, arms crossed teasingly. “Duh! I wouldn’t come all the way here if you weren’t important ya know? I have stuff to do!” She petulantly whined

“Hah. Like helping with Ino's house?”

“R-right! You remembered!” Though in truth, the construction work she had lent a hand in was essentially done.

“I do have my moments.”

“Heh- You try, at the very least” The two made small talk, with both voices, while starting out as measured cadences, became condoning, like old friends babbling about their now exuberant lives among the mountain rivers. 

"So how's Naruto?"

"Ah! You actually care for him?" 

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response, stifling a chuckle; They had always misunderstood his relationship with Naruto. Perhaps he did too, and now with Hinata 

"I'm just joking! He wasn't able to be here. Kakashi's doing Hokage work, and Naruto's away on a mission so, I guess you're lucky I'm the only one seeing you off eh?" 

"How regal of you to honour me with your presence. I'm quite flattered, really." Sasuke responded, his mouth barely twitching, but a beckon in the corner and Sakura knew he was joking. She didn't know of his pilgrimage-related interactions, but she welcomed the alleviated sense of humour. In fact, they both shared a giggle afterwards, the Uchiha lightly averting his eyes in slight embarrassment.

The sun started to set in the sky, as bold as the Planetary Devastations Sasuke had performed once in a lifetime. It kept its presence within the sky, that bright frivolous hued throne, as if it eyed and scrutinised the earth, blanketing its sepia tones to Sasuke and Sakura. Man and Woman. And with that, he knew it was time to embark, despite feeling a bit, if slightly off at the very moment.

“I suppose that’s all?”

“….y-yeah I guess..”

“Alright. Well, see you soon, Sakura.” He smiled. The once apprentice of Orochimaru turned his back, taking crumpling steps under the sand, and trudging his way towards the direction of the crossroads. And those steps, while small and barely nibbling, felt like protruded stabs to Sakura’s already throbbing heart. 

Thud. And Sakura contemplated to ask

Thud. And Sakura grimaced, rubbing her temples

Thud. And Sakura propped her arms down, relinquishing

“……Please let me come with you!”

A halt. A fracture in time. A single statement that broke almost any expectations from both parties. ‘This sounds annoying doesn’t it?’ Sakura mused silently.

When Sasuke turns around, he is ashen. His lips part, but his voice trails slowly, like words unwilling to take flight. Emotions swirling circled a face of confusion, as streaks of fire burned his swelling cheeks. Each new wave a hot trail of agony and shame. The sentiments within him brewed over and over, boiling past the seams. His breathing started to hitch uncontrollably, and he cried. 

“…h-huh? S-Sasuke?!”

It was a rather desolate sobbing; Though it sounded less dejecting, but hopeful. His silvery tears carved furrows down his tender flesh. He sobbed onto his raised hand unceasingly, before a tiny lapse let him pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears.

“I-It’s okay! I really don’t need to come- uh, I’m not forcing you or anything!” Sakura’s breath starting hitching, too, in a worryingly responsive tone. She had no idea what initiated the tears, or what she had done for this to happen anyway, but it was too sudden.

“That’s not it. I just- This whole time I felt a bit lonely and-“ Sasuke used his remaining hand to wipe his face. “Yes- I want you to come along! Like, I do…” His lips lifted upward, dimples crinkling. His teeth were visible, and perfectly aligned, all the while he attempted to wipe off his remaining tears.

In mere seconds, Sakura’s feet stepped a feet forward. Then two, then three, and she plunged forward. Sakura hugged him, her breath stolen and the heat under her skin diminished. Suddenly, both their defences are nothing but mere paper; Paper being soaked by the rapidly falling briny drops of their tears. Before they were to draw air together, their bodies melted into each other’s forms, with Sakura’s head nuzzling on his now soaked chest. Pulling her back, Sasuke wipes her tears with calloused fingers, though it brought more relief than it did an uncomforted hold. 

“I’d never have thought…thank you.”

“No, thank you”

“You’ll never be alone you know; You have Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Shikamaru, and I’m pretty sure the others care too! And now, you have me…” She pulled out, head tilting as her orbs stayed attentive to his. 

“And why is that? After all that's happened?” 

“Do I have to say it out loud?” Sakura giggled

They stared at each other, unknowingly in silence too. For whatever reason, He was willing to share his own pain with hers, just like his and Naruto. And for he wanted to mend everything that had transpired between them, the good and the bad. Once more, the orchestra of nature arose, though this time it was different; The boughs still creak, and the birdsong continued, drifting as well as any summertime pollen. It comes as magical as any flute, as improvised and spontaneous as their relationship, and as soulful as love's kiss. In that moment they are present, feet still and hearts open to each other. Sasuke reached his hand out, running it through the back of Sakura’s head, before connecting both their foreheads softly.

“I’ll always-“

“You’ll always?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! If anyone's reading this, I'm kinda new to the whole Fanfic community, I was never really too embedded in it; But I've spent most of my impressionable hours nowadays reading em, and god damn it, I have no shame! This is my first Fanfic, like, the first I've ever written so forgive me if either Sasuke or Sakura went OOC. It was also written a while back, so the grammar probably sucks ass. Anyway, thanks for reading! Oh, and I really would appreciate constructive criticism/advice if you have any!


End file.
